This invention relates generally to the handling of hanging plants and deals more particularly with a tool which may be used to lift a plant container onto and off of an overhead hook.
Although hanging type plants have achieved considerable popularity, they are difficult to handle due to their normal manner of suspension from a ceiling mounted hook or the like. Typically, the plant container is suspended on ropes carrying a ring on their upper ends which fits on the hook. Since the hook is normally too high to reach by hand, substantial difficulty is encountered in lowering the plant from the hook and in replacing it thereon.
It is therefore the principal goal of the present invention to provide a tool which facilitates the handling of hanging type plants.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a tool that is adapted to lift the ring of the plant suspension assembly onto and off of an overhead hook structure or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool of the character described which is able to firmly hold the ring in a manner to prevent it from inadvertently slipping off of the tool. In this respect, the V shaped tip is important because it retains the ring in a stable manner when the tool is held in any of a variety of orientations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tool of the character described which is simple and economical to construct, which may be quickly and easily used, and which is adapted for use with hooks located at various heights.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.